Welcome Back!
by The Time Lord32
Summary: The three night guards that we have come to cherish are back, except, this time they are stuck together in the same building! Follow them as they are trying to survive from the animatronics, while trying to survive each other. NO SHIPPINGS! SO DONT EVEN ASK FOR THEM! Rated K for now, might bump it up to T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had jumped up and silently screamed. 'Another night, another nightmare...', I started to think to myself. I was shaken out of my thoughts by my alarm clock going off, telling me I needed to go get ready for my "new" job. I say that because I've already worked here. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the "New and Improved! GRAND REOPENING!" I saw the TV commercial earlier today, and I wanted to just run and hide, that is, until I heard my phone go off.

"I can't believe that they want me to work there... These new people that own the company were just 'going through files', as they said, but... Maybe, just maybe, the older owners had left a report on my good job... I always hated them..." I say out loud, me getting up and walking to my door. As I did, I jumped up from the sounds upstairs. All I did was just run through the door and to the kitchen. I only lived downstairs, even though I inherited the house from my parents, but, I never trusted the upstairs. I thought that this place was always haunted of my past mistakes, and they're out to get me.

"Why such a crappy shade of blue for an outfit?" I ask myself, grabbing my old uniform from off the table. They never gave me a new one, and, when I was fired, they never asked for the thing back, so, I kept it, for some strange reason.

As I was putting it on, the noises upstairs got louder. 'Maybe they're just in my head...' I thought to myself. I grabbed my cap that read 'Security' and headed to the door, me grabbing my 2004 Chevy Impala's keys. I also grabbed my hot coffee that I had prepared, and headed to the door. I was about to grab the doornob when I heard someone heading down the stairs. I didn't want to find out who it was, so I grabbed the doornob, turned it as fast as I could, and ran out the door. Mind you, I did close the door and lock it behind me, but it was so quick my mind didn't even register what I was doing. I then ran to my car, started it up, and drove down the road.

Once I had made it to the Parlor, I had tried to block out the bright neon sign, it reading, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Right below that it read, "Come see the return of Foxy the Pirate Fox!" I shuddered at the thought of that fox animatronic was coming back, especially what happened after the incedent in '87, but most people from this generation don't even know what that is.

I had quickly ran up to the door, my brand new iPhone (the first of its kind, says Steve Jobs.) saying that it was 11:54, and I didn't even know where the office was. I grabbed the door and flung it open, my boss saying that it should be unlocked my first day, but, after that, it'll be locked... Maybe... What? That's what he said! I can't help it that they're being mysterious.

After about 4 minutes of searching, I finally found the office, but two other guys were standing there, talking to each other, as if they knew each other. 'Maybe they do, and I'- Wait?! How did they get in here?!' I reached for my taser and walked closer to them. I put on my best poker face and said, "W-who are you?" Great, they now know I'm a whimp. Both turned to me and I could see they're faces now. The guy with blond hair, looking in his mid-30s, had a stern face, and his hands were on his holster, which held a taser. I gripped mine harder. I then looked to the other guy, and saw that he had scars all over his face and arms, and one that extended from the top of his head to his upper lip. I couldn't pin-point his age, but he looked just as old as the othe guy, if not older. My eyes traveled down to what they were wearing. Both were wearing a deathly shade of purple and a badge that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Security". Their hats didn't read that, so, after a minute, I asked, "Are you two the day gaurds?"

"No, you idiot, we're one of the three night gaurds that were hired!" the blond guy said. I was dumbstruck at first, then instantly happy. I started to laugh, while earning really weird looks from the two other guys.

"YES! YES I'M NOT ALONE THIS TIME AROUND!" I started to fist pump into the air and laugh again. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"Wha' do ya mean b' again?" the other guy asks. I looked at them both, then run up and huged them.

"The animatronics tried to kill me all those years ago, and I was alone! But not this time around! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" For once in my life, things were starting to look up, and, my usually dead blue eyes were now filled with hope and happiness, and I haven't felt this way in a long time, way before I got my job at the last location.

"Woah... Easy there, dude." One of them pushes me off of them, when I notice that they have name tags.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald and..." I looked over at the other guy. "Fritz Smith.." I held out my hand, making Jeremy jump back. "Hi, the name's Mike Schmidt." Fritz took my hand and shook it, me still smiling. Jeremy was next and shook, hesetently. "To answer your question, if you were wondering this, on why i look so pale, it's because I don't go out a lot. I... Push myself away from most of my family and friends, making myself alone and sad. And, yes, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep the past 48 hours." Jeremy looked at me worringly, while Fritz just smiled, and was about to say something, when the phone started to ring.

"Hey! Phone Guy's dead! I heard his death when I worked at the last location..." I say. Jeremy looks at me weird, that is, until the phone stopped ringing, and Phone Guy's voice filled the small office.

"Uh... Hello? Hello, Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you-" I jumped at the static and ran to behind the desk. I heard a new voice, one I heven't heard before, start to talk.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that, the company wanted to use the old recordings for you guys, but, I thought you might of heard them before, so I'm using these new ones I'm making to fill you in.

Now, to start off, I need to read this old 'document' to you, just stating the rules and what not." He cleard his throat before continuing, "'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' That, uh, that does sound bad but, hey, this place is the safest place on Earth! Nothing can get in or out without our alarm system telling us other wise.

Not, the roll of you three... You need to make sure that no one comes into the place and destroys it, and, make sure that the animatronics are okay... Oh, right, those 'things'..." I could feel the nervousness start to settle in, and I didn't even acknowledgem Fritz or Jeremy's presence. "The animatronics here tend to wander, but you guys know that. you all worked at this place before and, well, know the 'concequences' when caught. I had worked one night there, just to see if it was true, and, it is! How in all that is holy do they move!?" I slightly laugh at that. Jeremy looks at me, but I just continue to smile and snicker, because, that was the same way i reacted when i found out that those thing moved.

"One final thing before i go, your office. In front of you is a big ol' window. There is a button hot wired into the desk for a flashlight. Be warned, that does use your battery life.. Oh wait... Heh, as you can tell, I'm not very good at this, but, hey, I'm learning. But, this place has a certain amout of power, for now, so everything, including the doors and flashlights, take up power." I smile. During my week working there, I had the same problem, I had a certain amount of power to use before the whole place went dark, but, I managed to control it and not waste power, like I did on my first 2 nights there. But, Jeremy and Fritz are freaking out.

"There's a door to your left that isn't closeable, but is able to be put up with a small little fram that I had made that looked like the old doors. They think it is those doors and just walk away. Took awhile, but, I was able to make it. It's in the corner of the room, I think, unless it was thrown out, then you three are screwed. Sorry.

"Finally, behind you, Behind you is the whole camera system. We can't afford one of those new tablets that one of you may have used in the past, but, we're trying to get one, as much as they are. As a matter of fact, by the end of the week, you should have unlimited power, but, those animatronics are smart, so they might find a way into that office, so, becareful.

"One more thing, right next to the camera system is a reboot maintenance panel that can reboot the systems that go offline. It won't be for too long, only a few days, but, it can, and will, make your power run out before 6 AM if you're not careful. So, uh, I will leave you guys alone for the rest of the night. Goodnight, and goodluck." I grabbed my phone and read it.

"2:30 AM... Guys, welcome back for the fight of your life..."

 **A/N: Okay, before i get comments saying why i posted this and not the new chapter for FNaI, it's because i sat down one day and picked up a journal and started to write this, differently of couse, but along the same lines of this. While working on this, I thought, "Hey, why not upload this and see how it does?!" And, that is why I have posted this.**

 **Also, FNaI is not cancelled, its just gonna take me awhile to get my thoughts together to make the final chapter. But, it shouldn't be much longer before its up here and on the site, so you dont have to wait long. Promise.**

 **One final thing, I am gonna leave hints to the FNaF franchise and my FNaI story, so keep your eyes out for anything that doesnt look like it doesnt belong. The person at the end of the story that has pointed out every single one will get some form of prize. IDK what it is, but it'll be something.** _ **WARNING: THE HIDDEN STUFF CAN RANGE FROM EASY TO HARD REAL QUICK, SO DO KEEP YOUR EYES OUT, BECAUSE IMMA TRY AND HIDE IT BOTH WAYS, THAT WAY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT TOGETHER!**_ **And, anyone who has thought that they found one but isnt, I don't want hate for it. Just say that they were wrong and that they can try again. Let me repeat that... NO HATE!**

 **Thanks, and, I think that is it. (I really need to set up a schedule for me to write stuff, because this is getting out of hand! I am terriably sorry for anyone who is a fan of FNaI and wants that final chapter, but you're going to have to wait, sadly. Ik it is hard, but just stick through it, and maybe, just maybe, I might surprise you all!) So, thank you all so much for reading this, and i see you.. next time... BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had come to the conclusion that these two guys were insane. In the last three hours, making it 4 AM, they told me about their struggles as the Night Guard job back in '87, while I told them about mine back in the 90s. They only laughed at me, saying that, if they think that was hard, try winding a music box for a killer puppet that got mad when the music stopped.

"I had something like that…" I tell them. Fritz looks at me, actually intrigued while Jeremy was sticking to his job: The Lights. I had the cameras, and Fritz had the 'door'.

"Really?" I hear Jeremy ask. "Who was it? That over used Golden Freddy?" I could tell he was joking, but I was surprised to know that he knew about that. I thought that was only in my head. Maybe I'm not as insane as I thought I was.

"No. I had to watch over Foxy." Speaking of the devil… I checked the cameras to see him sitting, err standing actually, and getting ready to run. "He didn't like being looked at through the cameras, so the more I looked at him, or the less, he would come to check me out… Err, stuff me in a suit…" Jeremy checks the hallway with the flashlight.

"Not too bad… But, I wonder, what was it like?" He asks me. I look up from the little monitor that was the camera system and look at him. Popping up the maintenance panel for a second, I could tell that the systems were fine.

"What was what like?" I ask him. He only shakes his head, meaning 'Never mind'. I only nod my head, making it clear that I understood… I think. I check on Fritz, looking out into the hallway, making sure that nothing was happening. "Everything okay out there?" I ask him, making him jump. He looks back at me, looking scared. Him, scared?! He looked so tough, yet, there he was, shaking and shivering like he was cold.

"Everything's fine out there..." He says. He was hiding his fear well enough where it wouldn't make him stutter, but he was still shaking. I only nod my head, then, the thing I feared the most: The lights went out.

"Shit! The cameras went off line…" I inform them. Jeremy looks at me pissed, while Fritz comes walking into the room. I start to pace back and forth, thinking. In times of distress, I become a walking factory, literally. Jeremy and Fritz look at each other, and jump to the sound of footsteps. I look towards the door, when it hit me: The fake door!

"Okay guys, I have a plan, but you need to follow my every movement. Got it?" Neither one nod, but I can tell that they get it right away. "Okay, Fritz, I need you to put up the fake door and hold it there. Me and Jeremy will come up with some duct tape and wrap it around it." Fritz nods and goes to get the door.

"Are you even sure that there is duct tape in here?" Jeremy asks me. I don't answer, not even thinking about that.

"Don't tell Fritz, he looks scared enough." I tell him. He only nods my head. Taking out my phone and checking the time, I see that it is closing in on 5. 'Another hour before this hell ends.' Running as quietly as I could over to the desk where Jeremy was, I started to look for some kind of tape. I shuffled through there, not hearing the familiar jingle come on. I do hear Fritz whimper and I look at him, seeing him look out the window. I follow his gaze to see Freddy Fazbear, singing the Toreador March, facing flashing as the song played. Jeremy looks up and out the window as well, freezing up.

"Guys, fall to the ground on my mark…" I tell them.

"Why?! That way we'll be an even easier target for them to get?!" Jeremy silently screams. I look at him, scolding him like the bitch he was acting like.

"They'll think that we're empty suits. Hopefully…" I say. I look towards the window, seeing Freddy still doing his thing. "Must be the long song... He's taunting us." I say out loud. I look around the room to the other two, and see them looking at me. "Okay, ready?" I ask them. Both nod.

"1…." Freddy had stopped and started to head to the door.

"2…" He moves his hand up and down the door, probably seeing that it was fake.

"3…" Me, Jeremy, and Fritz fall to the ground, going as limp as we can. The fake door is punched through by Freddy and ripped to shreds by him too. He walks in, his feet a near 5 centimeters away from Fritz' head. I close my eyes, hoping that he will think that I'm not an endo. I hear more footsteps, coming closer then stopping. I hold my breath and start to count. I hear his rickety joints as he moves again, this time away from me. He stops one more time before walking off. I breathe out, stopping at the number 16. 16 seconds away from death. But, we're not dead, due to my quick thinking. I open my eyes, and jump up.

"Everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yea…" I hear Jeremy say, but I didn't receive an answer from Fritz. Jeremy notices this too, and asks, "Fritz? You there?" We sit in absolute silence for another good 5 seconds before finally we get a reply.

"I'm fine… Not dead at least, if that's what you mean." I smile a little. We survived our first night together.

"Guys… We did it!" I tell them. Fritz laughs nervously while Jeremy does nothing. Probably smiling, meaning he was happy to be alive. I was as well. "But we aren't out of the clear yet. We still have 4 more nights ahead of us, and that still depends if they want to give us over time." I say. Fritz stops laughing and starts to sob.

The phone rings, making me jump. I heard something crash towards the door, meaning that Fritz jumped as well. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask.

"Am I on speaker?" the guy on the other end asks.

"No. Should I put you on speaker?" I ask. I get a small and weak yes from the other guy on the other side of the phone. I press the button for speaker, making the other two get up as well. "There, you're on speaker." I tell him.

"Good, now, let me talk, okay?" I don't say anything to that, but, apparently I didn't need to.

"Good. Now, you're probably wondering who I am. Just call me M, and I worked as the Night guard as well, just… before they went crazy. I had been able to come out of my office and talk to them like they were people. The animatronics had actually become nice, and, for once, wanted a night guard to talk to and hang out, as friends.

"Then, I was… Fired. I tried to buy out the company and, while I was successful, it failed later on since it was taken away from me. That's when shit went south.

"Another case of murders happened right before you started work here, Mr. Schmidt." I was taken aback. He knew my name. I start to stutter, and he picks up on it.

"You're confused, right? Well, I did own Freddy's for a while, so I was given the company paperwork of past employees. I almost shredded all of it up, but then I lost the company and someone else had taken over, building new animatronics to take their places.

"But these new animatronics didn't last long, since the new ones had been destroyed into nothing but, well… nothing. The company decided to just keep using the old ones, and, to make sure that nothing happens, messed with their programming. Lots of shit has happened since 1987, with the Bite happening…" He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Mr. Smith, may I ask this: How are you doing, since you saw the Bite happen?" Both I and Jeremy look over to Fritz, who was dumb-struck. "Told ya, now, one more thing before I go: I'm sorry about the cameras, which was my fault. Its kind a hard being the Day Guard after being a Night Guard here at Fazbear's. But just understand this: This will not be the last talk. Goodnight…" M hangs up, and the lights come back on.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jeremy screams. "He knew too much! How do we even know if he's telling the truth, huh?!" I just shrug my shoulders and grab my stuff, which was only my hat and Taser since I hadn't really brought much else. Fritz grabs his stuff and tries to leave, but I stop him.

"Wait…" I say, stopping Fritz in his tracks. "We need to understand what the hell is happening here. We are over our heads in this one. This isn't like the Fazbear restaurants we are used to. No, this time, we are in a hell on Earth that is bent front and back, around every nook and every cranny. We need to talk." I say. Fritz looks at me while Jeremy is just standing, staring.

"There is a Taco Bell right down the street from here. Say… 3 PM today?" I ask them.

"Yea sure." Fritz says. Jeremy only nods, not liking the idea of being bossed around by someone younger than him.

"Then, it's settled. Gentlemen, it is time for us to fight back, finally show those things who is boss!"

 _ **AN:**_ _Hey guys, how are you? I had some free time so, here is a new chapter. While we are on this topic, I'm sorry about not posting anything these past days. Life has been hard for me, with school and all. Do I even need to apologize? Yes I do!_

 _Now, what did you guys think of the chapter? I actually had a small outline for myself while writing it, so this is it. I am having fun with this story! Also, there is a few references to my other story Five Nights of Insanity. Extra Brownie points to whoever gets them right. No, you will get a free hug from me! How's that for a prize…. Probably crappy but I don't have money so… That's out of the question._

 _But, anyone downloading/upgrading to Windows 10? I'm debating to. IDK, should I? Then again, it is a free upgrade so… Download it and see how I like it? Hm, maybe that'll work._

 _Thanks guys for taking the time to read my stories, means a lot to me! SO, thank you for reading and, as always, I will see you… Next Time. BYE BYE!_

 _PS: Over 1800 words! How exciting!_


End file.
